Freedom With Strings Attached
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt is caught shoplifting, and he will go to jail if it's reported so Hyde promises not to call the authorities, as long as Gackt does what he's told.


Title: Freedom With Strings Attached  
>Author: Gacktaddict1330<br>Pairing: Hyde/Gackt  
>Genre: HumourRomance  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: manipulative Hyde, smut, guy lovin'  
>Summary: Gackt is caught shoplifting, and he will go to jail if it's reported so Hyde promises not to call the authorities, as long as Gackt does what he's told.<br>Notes: Random smut! XD it's probably not that good, but I went a little out of my 'comfort zone' and thought out of the box (for me anyways). Tell me whatcha thinks :3  
>Disclaimer: Boys own themselves sadly T-T<p>

* * *

><p>'How did I get myself into the mess again?' Gackt Camui thought in disdain, looking around the back room he was being held in. He had been caught shoplifting again, and was waiting for the authorities to arrive, as the store manager had promised they would. When the door opened he glanced up, expecting a middle aged homely man in a uniform, the usual officer. The sight that met him however, was anything but. His bleu eyes opened wide at the sight of the small, seemingly young man with long black hair and light brown eyes dressed in a crisp black suite, bag flung over his shoulder, and cigarette dangling from his lips.<p>

"Are you the reason I got called in here?" He asked, his voice deeper that Gackt was expecting.

"Yeah, I probably am but, who are you exactly?" Gackt answered, shrugging his shoulders, tucking a lock medium length brown hair behind his ear. The man stared at him, his gaze scrutinizing as he took in his form and attire; low-riding black jeans, rips and runs predominant below the knees, a black shirt that show-cased his muscled mid-section, and a grey jacket. Not to mention the plethora of black, and neon coloured accessories he wore. Hyde presumed he was a no-good punk, and realized, just from observing him, he probably wasn't far off in his guess.

"I, am the owner of this store. Dare I ask, why did you decide to be stupid?"

As Gackt was about to answer, the door flew open and a brunette woman walked in, glaring heatedly at the teen before her.

"Mr. Takarai, should I call the authorities? I found out he's done this before, not here, but other places. This will be the time that puts him in prison." The woman spat, her glare getting more heated with each passing word.

"No, I will handle it Megumi. Do not worry." Hyde said, giving the woman a gentle smile.

"Yes sir." She said softly, smiling back and exiting, but not before throwing one last glare at the teen. Gackt sighed heavily, boredom beginning to set in as he started to stare into space. He was brought out of it when Hyde cleared his throat, and sat down on the desk, directly in front of the teen.

"What exactly should I do with you?" He asked, a sly grin on his handsome face.

"Why not call the cops? You know you want to." Gackt retorted.

The man in front of him reached out, gripping his chin, turning his face this way, and that.

"You're not bad to look at." He stated.

"Yeah, I know." Gackt stated egotistically.

"So here's how it works kid. I won't call the police, and that saves you from going to jail."

Gackt shrugged and prepared to stand, when Hyde caught his wrist, halting his movements.

"Oh no, this isn't a 'get out of jail free' pass. You have to do something for me."

The teen looked at him, eyes confused.

"So? What exactly do you want me to do?" Gackt asked.

Hyde's face broke out in a dark grin, and he stood, pulling the teen with him.

"You'll see."

Dark grin still in place he led the teen out of the store, shrugging off the confused stares, matching them with a cold smile. Once out to the parking lot he led Gackt to a sleek silver sports car, motioning for him to enter.

Gackt looked in between the car, and the man who had him prisoner, blinking in confusion.

"Well? Get in." Hyde snapped, agitation showing on his face. Gackt nodded, suddenly nervous of the smaller male, doing as he was instructed. Hyde slid in to the driver's seat, glancing over at his passenger before continuing down the busy road.

There were no conversations as they drove, Gackt was feeling rebellious against the male, and no matter how hard he tried, the teen wouldn't speak.

Eventually they pulled up in the parking lot of a hotel, and Gackt could do nothing but stare.

"Wh-what are we doing here?" He asked, jaw slack.

"You'll see." Hyde smirked, stepping out of the car. Walking around he opened Gackt's door, reaching in and assisting him out of the car. Linking their arms he entered the hotel, a cheeky smile given to the receptionist.

"Hey Hyde." The man answered, looking up with a grin. When he saw Gackt, his smile slowly began to fall.

"Who's your friend?"

"His name's Gackt, I'm actually helping him with some work." Hyde said with a soft smile.

The man watched him carefully, before shrugging.

"Alright. The usual room?"

Hyde nodded, smiling again, before walking away.

"Thanks Yukie."

Hyde led the teen up the stairs, to a room with a plush looking bed and couch.

"Wh-why are we here?" Gackt asked softly, his false bravado falling, giving way to nervousness.

"I know what I want from you."

Bleu eyes widened to immense proportions and he stared, slack jawed at his companion.

"Well don't just stand there." Hyde snapped. The teen entered the room fully, his steps slow, and hesitant as he looked around, fully taking everything in. Hyde shut the door behind him before turning to the teen who looked completely out of place.

Gackt started to speak, but the small male cut him off, pulling him down by the jacket and pressing a forceful kiss to his lips. Gackt pushed him away, covering his mouth, a blush over running his cheeks.

"Oh? What's the matter?" Hyde asked, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

"What are you doing?" The teen screamed.

"Exactly what I want. And you had better cooperate, or else I'll alert the authorities." Hyde said slowly, enunciating each word clearly. Gackt swallowed thickly, clearly scared.

When the smaller male approached him once more he stood completely still, allowing Hyde to slip off his jacket, before shoving him backwards onto the bed. Quickly he straddled the younger male, looking down at him with a predatory grin. Leaning down he captured the teen's lips once more in a searing kiss.

Gackt stayed still, afraid what would happen if he moved or did something wrong. Hyde broke the one-sided kiss, looking down at his prey. Head tilted to one side, his hair fell over the side of his face giving him an exotic look and Gackt felt himself blushing at the sight.

Still straddling the teen Hyde began to grind their hips together harshly, delighting in the hoarse cry that left Gackt's lips.

Reaching to remove Gackt's pants Hyde noticed tears in the teen's eyes, and internally sneered at the boy. With no regard for the boy's dignity he ripped them off, throwing them into a corner of the room, looking down and chuckling when they boy blushed at being found without undergarments.

Bleu eyes looked everywhere but at the man above him, and Gackt suddenly thought about what got him into his current situation, being just above the poverty level, without parents, nearly living on the streets, trying to survive. Thinking about it brought a flesh onslaught of tears as he looked up at Hyde.

"I don't mean to make you cry, but if you dress the way you do, and do the things you do, it's only a matter of time before this happens. It'll be ten times worse in prison, so you should be thanking me." Hyde sneered.

"Am I supposed to feel grateful you're going to rape me?" The brunette shot back glaring at his companion.

"I don't think it's rape."

"Oh? How do you figu-aaah."

Hyde rolled his hips, causing a moan to fall from perfect lips. Gackt's head fell back, revealing his milky unmarred neck, and the older man took the opportunity to mark it with harsh bites. Sitting back up he smirked, crawling off his now aroused partner. Bleu eyes followed him, confusion visible in them.

"Hyde?"

"I want you to jerk off for me." The older man stated, his tone leaving no room for questioning. But Gackt did it anyway.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Now get to it." Hyde demanded.

Moving so he was leaning against the headboard of the bed Gackt felt his face become flushed with embarrassment, and he felt tears gathering again at the humiliation, but he forced them back, doing as he was told. Wrapping his hand around his length he began to stroke himself, biting back his moans of pleasure.

He felt the bed dip; signifying Hyde had crawled beside him and "Don't do that. I want to hear you." was whispered, before Hyde licked the shell of his ear sensually. The sensation and his companion's words caused a moan to roll off his tongue, satisfying his manipulative lover.

Hyde watched as the younger man pleasured himself as he had instructed, before reaching forward, stilling the teen's hand.

"Let me now." He commanded, already moving his hand up and down. He ran his thumbnail over the slit, and chuckled when just that small action caused him to come. He smiled darkly once more, and Gackt found himself wondering what he was going to be forced to do now.

To his surprise the older male took his hand, and began to suck the first three fingers. Gackt couldn't help but moan as his companion swirled his tongue around his fingers, lathering them with saliva.

"Prepare yourself." Hyde said, smirk once more finding its place on his lips.

Gackt sighed before spreading his bent legs, inserting two fingers into his entrance, scissoring them. When he whimpered softly in pain Hyde grabbed his wrist, removing his fingers.

"I'll do it." He whispered gently kissing the teen's temple before shoving his first three fingers in Gackt's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

The teen did as told, making sure they were well covered, knowing it would hurt no matter what he did, but wanting to diminish the amount pain in any way possible.

Once Hyde felt they were slick enough he pulled the digits from the teen's mouth, trailing them to his entrance, gently pushing two in slowly. Thrusting them in and out he began a scissoring motion, trying to stretch the teen. No matter the image he put forth, he didn't want to hurt him too much, and he definitely didn't want him to bleed. When he figured the boy was stretched enough, he discarded his own clothes before lining himself with Gackt's entrance, pushing in slowly.

Tears sprang to bleu eyes from the pain and he clawed Hyde's shoulders as the tears began to fall.

Once he was fully sheathed in that tight overwhelming heat Hyde forced himself to stay still until Gackt gave him permission to move. Resting his forehead against his companion's shoulder he breathed deeply, to control himself and keep him from pounding mercilessly into the body below him.

"Relax Gackt. You have to relax for me. The pain will pass quicker and won't be quite as bad if you do." He explained quietly. He could hear the young man's laboured breathing and feel his rapidly beating heart and it sent a jolt of something unexpected through his chest. Slowly he noticed Gackt wasn't breathing as harsh, and his heart calmed down quite a bit, but when Gackt experimentally wiggled his butt a little bit he knew it was alright to move. Pulling out he thrust back in, keeping a slow pace.

Gackt himself was angered at the care Hyde was taking not to hurt him, when he had just humiliated him not once, but twice, but at the same time he felt touched the man was taking such care to not make it miserable. Gackt had to admit it felt nice, the feeling so filled by another person, and he softly asked Hyde to go faster, wanting more of the feeling.

Hyde complied with his young lover's request, more than happy to go faster, wanting to go as deep into that tight heat as possible. Reaching in between them he began to stroke Gackt again.

"Don't come until I tell you Gackt. If you do, you'll be punished."

The teen nodded, trying to do as told. Eventually the sensation was too great, and he came. Looking up he saw Hyde's eyes darken, and he knew then he would be punished, as promised. Hyde forced himself to pull out of Gackt completely, glaring at the teen. Reaching down he picked something up, before leaning towards his lover.

Suddenly Gackt's world went dark and he realized with slight panic Hyde had blindfolded him, and it was then he also felt Hyde tying his wrists to the bed post with his tie.

"I told you not to come or you would be punished, didn't I?" He asked softly. Gackt nodded, slightly scared.

Hyde didn't wait, after entering Gackt a second time, he began thrusting hard and fast immediately. Pulling at the bonds around his wrists Gackt longed to reach other and touch his lover. He wanted to memorize the gorgeous young face, know him simply from touch, smell, and taste, as well as sight, but knew he was being punished and knew better than to try and do what he wanted if it wasn't what Hyde wanted. Moans and pants fell from his lips, the occasional groan mixed in, and the sounds Gackt made were enough to throw him over the edge, and before long he felt his own climax approaching. Reaching up he released the binds around his wrists, allowing Gackt to do as he pleased with his hands. Seconds later he once more grasped Gackt's length again. After a few minutes of this he felt himself tense completely.

"Come for me Gackt." Hyde commanded, as he himself reached orgasm. Gackt did as requested when Hyde ran his thumb over the slit again he came. Hyde collapsed against Gackt's chest, tired from their activities. After removing his blind fold Gackt unthinkingly wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Hyde pushed his arms off, not catching the sad look his lover gained, before beginning to pull out, sighing in relief when he saw no blood on his thighs.

"Did it hurt much?" Hyde asked softly.

Gackt shook his head, looking away again.

His companion sighed before straddling him again, looking down at him.

"What is it?"

"That…was my first time." Gackt stated, voice so soft Hyde had to strain to hear it.

Before he had a chance to speak Gackt had pulled him into a loving kiss.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing Hyde." He said, not meeting his companions eyes.

Caramel eyes widened, but slowly a smile formed on his face.

"Then it won't be. I get lonely by myself."

Gackt smiled up at him happily before yawning. His companion made a move to relocate from his position upon the teen's chest when Gackt stopped him, wrapping arms around him and forcing him to stay.

"See? Isn't this much better than going to prison?" Hyde asked, a hint of malicious humour lacing his tone.

Gackt nodded and smiled, already almost asleep. Hyde smiled, thought his lover couldn't see it, and settled in as well, content for once in his life with the person beside him, silently thanking the god's for Gackt being a punk.


End file.
